Book One: Mystery of Demons
by TwilightFright
Summary: Mysterious things tend to happen when you are connected to the DWMA. But something new has arises after a few years have pasted from Arusa's death. One including a boy. A boy who had been in a coma for years. But there is something strange about him. Just who is Rin Asakura? Arletta Simmions is my name, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys before I get started, the reason I haven't been updating recently is because I've been hooked on this anime also known as Soul Eater which is why im making this story. Another reason is because I'm a softmore in school and I'm in band so I've had band camp over the last two weeks. _

_I've also been working on another KH/Disney crossover. But those of you reading this are probably here for the Soul Eater story, so I'll quit confusing you all and get on with the story. _

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, or the characters, or the cover page, or anything else that belongs to someone else in this story.** **Also I would like the Thank Gryphon97 for lending me her OCs who will be mentioned at the end of the fic.**

_Hope you all enjoy_

_(A/N: This story is based off the anime, because I'm broke and can't afford to read the manga :(…)_

808080808080

**Prologue **

Long ago… there was a group of Meisters. Maka and Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki. Death the Kid, Patty and Liz. Together these seven defeated Asura the Kishin. Asura had been known as an individual who possessed an extremely fragile soul. Joining the Eight Powerful Warriors, Asura had shared a friendship with Lord Death, and the two fought alongside each other in order to protect peace and order in the world.

Asura was the best and strongest out of all Eight Guardians, however, despite his immense strength, Asura had almost always been experiencing the terror of something. Constantly frightened, Asura sought desperately to relieve his unquenchable fear.

He found such comfort in dressing with a ridiculous amount of layered clothing, wrapping his face in long scarves, and finding comfort in his Weapon partner, Vajra. His fear, however, did not come to an ease, and found it difficult to trust others in the fear of betrayal. Even in Vajra, with whom he had supposedly specifically partnered with in an effort to escape his fears.

Eventually, Asura came to the conclusion that the only way that he could relieve his fears was through the attainment of ultimate power. He then became so obsessed in obtaining such power that he began to consume Souls of innocent humans, even going so far as to consume Vajra himself. Eventually, Asura fell to his own Madness, and had become the first Kishin.

Asura also has views of a true peace of which only he knows, a peace which resides in the actions of surrendering to Madness and being rid of fear and pain. He views the rationality that has been imposed on the world as an illusion of security and peace, when in actuality, nothingness lies beyond this "order" that almost all humans seem to follow.

He also believes that mankind's greatest weakness is their ability to imagine answers to questions that seem to only amount to a frightening answer, when in actuality, the answers are not very frightening at all, and that the only thing that makes them appear so terrifying is the human's imagination running away with them. As a strong believer in this concept of happiness, Asura has sacrificed his own imagination altogether, amounting to fearless recklessness.

This Kishin was like no other, in fact he was the toughest for the group to defeat, all except for one, Maka Albarn. Maka uses Majin Hunt, and then Kishin Hunt to try and defeat him, but is quickly subdued. When Soul is knocked out in protecting her against an attack, Maka is left on her own.

Although she puts up a fair fight by activating her inherited Weapon abilities whilst unconscious, she is soon left at Asura's mercy.

However, just when all seems lost, Maka frightens the Kishin by saying she's relieved, since she has nothing else to fear now. Her friends tell Asura that Maka has the courage to fight against fear. Asura, not understanding what courage is, soon becomes frightened of Maka, and attempts to attack her again.

However, Maka manages to rush through Asura's attacks and defeats him with a punch full of her courage to Asura's face, defeating him.

In the end, Asura became nothing more but a legend, at least that's what everyone thought…

**Chapter 1 **_**Arletta**_

_A Sound Soul… Dwells within a sound mind… and a sound body._

"_Brother? Why must you go?" I asked a boy who was older than me by 2 years. I couldn't see his face, in the place of his face was nothing but a blur, like a blurry image. _

"_The DWMA needs me to help keep the world save." He said with a smile as he made a three pointer. _

"_Will you come to visit?" I said as I caught the basketball and passed it to him._

"_Whenever I can I will." He said with a smile as he ruffled my turquois hair. "Besides It would get lonely over at the DWMA without you annoying me every second of the day." _

"_Hey!" I said with a smile trying to pout. He busted out laughing and I couldn't help but join him._

_But the laughing soon died down when we heard a blood chilling scream. "Oh no…" He said as he grabbed my hand._

"_Brother, what's happening?"_

"_Evil Human." He mumbled. "Let's go!" he gripped my hand tighter as we ran towards the safe house in our back yard. Mother and Father where never nice to us, always drunk and bruising us. So we never really cared if they were ever save, but my latest wound from our parents was my ankle. _

"_Ah!" I screamed as I fell because of my ankle. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Father twisted my ankle when he was upset with mother…" I said as I cradled my foot. It was probably now officially broken._

"_Hold on, Sister." Brother bent down and picked me up with one arm under my knees and one arm under my neck. _

"_Ha ha!" Brother tensed at the laugh as I closed my eyes to keep my fear hidden. "More to add to my precious collection." The Evil Human laughed as Brother laid me down in the grass. _

"_Stay back!"_

"_Ha! You think you could defeat me!? You are mistaken, boy!"_

"_Yeah! Well we'll see about that!" I covered my ears to block out the battle going on behind me, but it didn't stop the scream that was heard. _

_I opened my eyes only to see my brother on the ground unconscious. "No!"_

**$s$s$**

"No!" I sat upright in my bed gasping for breath as my hand reached up to my neck, twirling the chain to my necklace. _It's ok it was just a dream… it was just a dream…_

I've always hated having nightmares, it's always the same one too, and that is what annoys me. _I should know better than to believe in those dreams. _I thought as I stood from my bed. _Soul is a lot more stronger than that Soul in the dream._

I walked over to the window in my room and sat on the bench that was in front of it. _Only two more days, then I'll be joining Soul again. _When Soul did go to the DWMA, he was always busy keeping Death City safe with Maka, and on holidays he was always held up with school work. I could never really blame him. Soul never did like school.

I looked outside to see shadows lurking around in the darkness. _Soon I'll have a partner like Soul and we will be kicking Evil Human butt too. _I smiled to myself as I still sounded as childish as I did in the nightmare.

I grabbed the charm of my necklace. I've always liked this necklace because it reminded me of Soul. Soul's soul. Just like Maka, I can see people souls. When I found out I could was when I went to visit Soul. Maka and Soul had been in a fight against someone with Black blood. Soul got injured across the chest when he was protecting Maka.

_When I heard about that, I wasn't mad or upset with Maka. I knew my brother would do something like that. He's soul was always caring about his partners. _I smiled at that charm that looked like my brother's soul.

_That night seems so familiar to tonight. _When I first got the necklace was when Maka defeated Asura. How I know this? Well Soul always kept in touch with me by writing me small little letters, but the day Maka defeated the kishin, it was around a 2 page essay of what happened.

That night I also had the same nightmare and woke up to the window open and the necklace sitting on the cushioned bench.

"Arletta?!" I looked up to my door to see my father standing in the door a beer can in his hand. I stood from my spot in a white tank-top and black shorts as he walked into my room some more. "Why are you up?" Father and Mother realized just how much they neglected Soul and I when Soul left for the DWMA. Soul wanted to take me with him, but he knew the DWMA wouldn't pay for me to stay with him till I was old enough.

"Sorry… I… couldn't sleep well." I said as he walked over to me. He reeked the smell of alcohol and smoke. You would think he would stop with the drinking and smoking when Mother died a year ago. I was upset for my mother because she did stop drinking and smoking when Soul left. But the tobacco had already caught up to her lungs.

Father was probably still grieving. "Arletta, do you remember when your brother left?" I looked up to my father he had white hair like Soul and blue eyes like me.

"Of course father."

"I know over your whole live neither me or your mother were ever around, and I apologize to both you and Soul for that. And I know on your 14th birthday, the DWMA will ask for you to come. Just promise me that you'll tell your brother I'm sorry."

"Father why have me tell him? Why not tell him yourself? He would truly accept it from hearing it come from you."

"Arletta, I would truly love to tell your brother I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to do so."

Right when I was going to ask him how come, a sword went through his chest and retracted. I watched it happen as he fell to the floor with his blood pooling around him. I looked at my window to see it had opened and there stood an Evil Human. He reached for father's soul as it turned into a blue soul floating in air. That soul used to be my father's body.

"Another one for my collection." The Evil Human said as she swallowed my father's soul. I stifled my breath as the blood was then licked up by her. When all the blood was gone her head turned at and odd angle to look at me. "Ah, a child! My my, I haven't had a child's soul for a while now."

She got up from her knees to her feet as she continued to stare at me with red eyes. "Don't you have a name dear?" She asked taking one of her long figures and lifted my chin up.

"I do." I said not a single bit of fear in my system as I looked at the Evil Human. "My name is Arletta, and I'm a weapon." I said with a smile as my arms turned into two ends of a sword

"Ah, so it seems that I'm going to be battling my food, far game I suppose." She smiled as she retracted her figure from my face.

I took this as my chance to attack. I jumped at her swinging the swords at any open spot I could find. "I don't suppose you have a name?!" I yelled as I went for another attack.

"Indeed I do, my name is Sally Slapper." She said as one of her large hands slapped me sending me back to hit my bedroom wall. I grunted as I made contact with the wall. "You shouldn't fight it child. This can all end if you just give in." She said as I stood shakily. I had cuts on the right side of my face and my right leg.

"Why give in when you have a chance to fight?" This caught her off guard and I took this to my advantage and sliced her left arm off. She screamed at the pain and glared at me.

"You little Bra—"She was cut off when I stabbed her with both my arms in the chest.

"Sally Slapper, your soul is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**The DWMA. Arletta's New Partner?**_

Today was the day. Today Soul and Maka are coming to get me, I'm not fourteen yet, but I will be tomorrow. I still have so much to tell Soul.

After I swallowed Sally, I started to pack my bag. I threw all my clothes in there while I continued to think about what my father said before Sally killed him.

_"Arletta, do you remember when your brother left?" I looked up to my father he had white hair like Soul and blue eyes like me._

_"Of course father."_

_"I know over your whole live neither me or your mother were ever around, and I apologize to both you and Soul for that. And I know on your 14th birthday, the DWMA will ask for you to come. Just promise me that you'll tell your brother I'm sorry."_

_"Father why have me tell him? Why not tell him yourself? He would truly accept it from hearing it come from you."_

_"Arletta, I would truly love to tell your brother I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to do so."_

Something just didn't seem right, I mean after all, it seems that Father knew that Sally was going to kill him last night.

Right when I finished packing I looked in the mirror to see that I was still in my pajamas from last night. My tank-top had little red splatters on it, probably father's blood. I sighed knowing that I couldn't wear the tank-top again, once you wear something white and it gets a stain on it, you never usually wear it again.

I went to the bathroom with a new outfit, it was black skinny jeans with another white shirt, but it was a t-shit. I also wore a black beanie. I don't know if you can tell yet, but I like the colors black and white. Heck I even finished it up by putting on my black and white high-top converse.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen with my suitcase at toe. I left my suitcase in the living room as I walked over to the kitchen to search for food. When I opened the fridge I found nothing but half drunken' bottle of beer, a few slices of cheese, spoiled milk, and a half filled water bottle.

I let out a sigh as I shut the fridge I didn't even bother with the cupboards I knew there was nothing good in there.

So I went to the living room, I had nothing to do, so I grabbed the nearest book I could find. When I picked it up I instantly dropped the book as I saw the cover, _Sound Souls. _My head hurt so much it felt like my brain was exploding trying to break through my skull.

I grunted in pain as my vision began to blur.

"_Soul!" Mother yelled for my brother. He came running down the stairs and noticed me holding a book. I was only 4 so I was still trying to teach myself to read, and I wanted a story read to me before I went to bed, I didn't know mother would get Soul up._

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Your sister refuses to go to bed unless someone read that damn book to her." Mother said as she pushed me at my brother, as he rubbed his eyes. "Go read it to her."_

_With that Soul and I walked upstairs. I looked down not even caring about the book anymore. "I'm sorry brother." I said when we reached my room._

"_What for?" Soul asked as he smiled at me. "I know how much you want to read, I did too. That is until school made it boring." _

_He opened the door and we walked in I laid down in my bed as Soul placed the blanket's over me, he opened the book. _

"_Sound Souls, huh? Well I wouldn't blame you." Soul said as he flipped through the pages "It was my favorite at your age too. Where did you even find this?" _

"_Um…" I looked over to the windowsill that had a bench built into it. I didn't even have to finish before Soul scoffed._

"_I see so you found your birthday present early this year." Soul said as he flipped back to the first page._

"_Really?!" I said with excitement._

"_Of course, after all it is a few weeks away isn't it?" _

"_Yeah, it is…"_

"_So I had to hide this somewhere you don't put anything else, and what do ya know, you found it." I stuck out my tongue as Soul looked at the book and began to read. The children's book was about Evil Humans and a brave Meister and he weapon. _

_I started to fall asleep when Soul got to the part where the Meister started to own the most recent Evil Human he encountered._

"_Night Arletta."_

"_Night Soul." I yawned as Soul pushed a piece of hair behind me ear and left. But before I was fully asleep my bangs were pushed out of my face. _

"_My goodness you are a very special one." I voice I couldn't realize sense I was tittering between sleep and reality. I shivered as my hair was played with. "What I would receive to give you to someone very powerful… I would be the luckiest person alive." _

"_mmm…" I hummed as the hands silently lulled me back to sleep. _

"_Yes, you can sleep my dear… I'll take you somewhere, where you'll be loved." _

"_Can… Soul come?" I yawned as I curled into myself as the blankets where stripped from my form. _

"_I'll come back for him, I promise." I opened my eyes a bit only to have them bulge open to see an Evil Human. I let out a scream, before the Evil Human attacked me pinning me to the bed. _

"_Soul!" I screamed as the Evil Human's tongue licked my cheek. _

"_Hey!" I heard Soul as the door busted open, I heard two steps of footsteps. "Get away from my sister!"_

"_Oh, but she is a prize to be won, dear boy." _

"_Not if I do something about it!" Soul had just learned how to summon his weapon form while still being human, but I think he turned into a full scythe._

"_Get away from my daughter!" Mother screamed as I saw Soul slice the Evil Human. _

**$s$s$**

Soul walked into the old house he never called home with Maka not far behind, Soul did realize he bike could only hold he and Maka, so when Maka turned 16 he got her a car, but her birthday wasn't for another month, so he gave it to her earlier for this reason exactly.

Soul, honestly missed his sister, even though Soul had Maka, there was still a missing part of his life and that was he younger sister. "Arletta!?" Soul called. It was strange to Soul not to hear his sister at all, the house seemed too quite then it used to be for a Sunday.

"Soul, maybe she fell asleep again." Maka said. "After all she is your sister."

Soul only rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, when he walked past the trash he saw his sister favorite tank-top to wear to bed. It had red splatters all over it, and Soul could only take it for blood.

Without even saying a word to Maka, Soul ran up the stairs to his sister's room, there was no other blood stain, but the room had the stench of blood.

"Soul?" Maka asked when she found Arletta's room. "Soul what's wrong?"

"That tank top was Arletta's it was covered in blood and her room reeks of blood."

"Do you think…?" Maka couldn't even finish because she knew how much Arletta meant to Soul.

Soul only smiled when he realized, it wasn't his sister's blood he smelled, and it was his father's.

"Soul?"

"No, I don't she's still alive, it's my father's blood."

Maka let out a sigh of relief as she let Soul leave the room.

"The problem is where could she be?"

**$s$s$**

_Sorry it's a short chapter guys, but I was ground for the past weeks so I had no way of updating and I am so behind my schedule, so I gotta make as short chapter for everything now, I'm done so ya, hoped you enjoyed._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **_**The DWMA, Arletta's Partner?**_

I woke up with a shock as I looked around the living room, I slowly sat up at I pushed the book under the couch. _Lousy book. _I though as I heard footsteps upstairs. Maka and Soul must be here.

"Soul?" I asked as I stood from the couch. "Maka?"

Suddenly the footsteps stopped then they came in a rush down the stairs. "Arletta? Where are you?" Soul asked as I walked over to them, but before I knew it was in a crushing hug from Maka.

"Arletta! I'm so glad you're ok, we found blood in your room and thought it was yours!" _Blood? _I thought as Maka looked at me.

"Oh? Oh! Right, Soul probably noticed it was our father's blood." I said as I looked at the ground. Maka was in her usually attire and Soul was in the outfit I sent him over Christmas break jeans, a yellow t-shit and a black leather jacket. I'm always working when im not being beaten by my parents but I was lucky enough to make just enough money for his present.

"I did, so what happened last night?" Soul asked.

"An Evil Human, named Sally killed dad last night, ate his soul then tried to take mine, but I got to her before she could get me." I said I raised my head to look at Soul. "Dad… Dad wanted me to tell you… Tell you that he and mom were sorry about treating us wrong the way they did." I then looked down at the ground again.

Soul could only look at me as I told him what father wanted him to hear. "Who cares?" I jumped and looked up at Soul. "At least he is out of our lives."

"Soul! How could you say such a thing?!" Maka said.

"Because of what he did to us!" Soul yelled.

"She, doesn't about them does she?" I asked as Soul fisted his hands.

"No…"

"Then why don't we fill her in."

_Age 4, Soul Age 6_

_This was the day all hell broke loose…_

_Laughing and playing in the park on swings down the slide… The local playground full of happy families Mother and Father hugging me and Soul as we came down the slide, until… he showed up…_

"_Ice cream!" Soul cried as he slid down the slide, "Come on let's get some ice-cream please?"_

"_Haha, alright Soul we'll go get some." Mother said. "Arletta stay in the jungle gym till we get back ok?" I nodded my head as Mother, Father and Soul headed to the truck that was already swarming with other families and children._

_I sat on the edge of the swing dangling my legs off the side as I watched everyone come back with ice cream, then there was a scream. I looked up at a mother who stood only ten feet from me, everyone at the ice cream truck turned to look at what she screamed about and when they did they all screamed and ran off with their child. _

"_Arletta!" Mother screamed I looked up at her confused what she was screaming about, then I noticed the shadow that was on the ground. I looked up only to look an Evil Human in the eye. _

_I screamed and fell off the swing. I kept my eyes on it as I moved back. _

"_What a sweet little girl," He said as a bit of smoke trailed from behind him to behind me. _

"_Soul! Wait!" Father yelled as I felt Soul's arms hug me. _

"_Stay away from my sister!" Soul cried as he looked at the evil human. _

"_Brother and Sister? Well this makes my dinner even more appetizing."_

"_Stay away from my Children!" Both Soul's and my eyes widen as we saw our mother with a scythe in her hands. "Soul, Take your sister and run!" Soul was still shocked but was able to understand that he had to run with his little sister by his side. He picked me up and slung me onto his back._

_He took off and by the time we reached the corner, I looked over my shoulder as our mother shrieked in agony because, there was our father, lying on the ground… unmoving._

_Age 6 Soul age 8_

_It had been two years sense the accident in the park, and our father has been in the hospital for over this time, our mother blamed me for my father's soon to be death. Soul knowing it wasn't my fault was always taken the beatings that were meant for me._

_Mother would self-harm herself under depression and utter anger, but a few months after my father's birthday… he returned home. _

_Soul and I thought this would change things… until father noticed all the cuts and bruises she gave to herself, he had asked what had happened, and Mother blamed it on Soul. _

"_Father you have to understand!" I cried as I watched him whip Soul with a belt. _

"_Shut up Arletta!" Soul growled as I tried to help him. _

"_Arletta, this isn't between you and me, this is between your brother and I!"_

"_But father! Soul didn't hurt Mother, she did it to herself! Because she thought you were gonna die, and blamed me for it, but Soul wanted to—" I was cut off as Father stopped and looked at me, he pushed Soul aside as grabbed my wrist pulling me over to his and mother's room._

"_Arletta!" Soul cried as the door shut abruptly._

"_Was it you or Soul!?" Father asked as I was pushed into a wall. _

"_It was—" I was once again cut off as the belt smacked me across the face. _

"_I want only one answer!" Father said as the belt cracked against my leg._

"_I did it!" Then the beatings began._

_When they fought over who to punish that night, both Soul and I would hide in the Evil Human shelter till one of them realized we were missing, then they would come in and grab either me or Soul._

_It was hard… but we managed through it, but yet… we still don't understand…. Is why would they apologize they day they died. _I thought as I sat in the back of Maka's new car, Soul had been telling her mostly about the good parts of our lives, but when it came to the worst, he would always get so angry, so it was up to me.

I could tell from the back of the car that Maka was in tears. But in all honesty Maka sort of knows how we feel, after all her father had affairs with other women. But she didn't have it as _rough _as we did.

Soul drove in silence as I curled into myself watching the buildings in death city go by as we passed them. "Soul… why didn't you tell anyone? Call anyone?" Maka asked as I glanced into the review mirror, both mine and Soul's eyes connect for a second before he nodded.

"We couldn't." he said as I looked back at the buildings.

"No one would believe us, said we were just making up stories," I said as Maka's face went from upset and worried to a look of fierce anger.

"That's ridiculous!" Maka said as Soul parked in front of the DWMA.

"Maka, just… drop it…" Soul said as he got out of the car. Maka and I followed suit and guess what happened. I get out and suddenly everyone who was on campus was talking about me.

"_That's Arletta Evans…"_

"_I heard she is Soul's soul."_

"_Are you kidding?! There's no way a soul can be walking and talking."_

"Hey! Stop it will ya!" I looked over to the front of the school to see a boy. He stands there and everyone looks towards him.

"Is that… _Kellen!?_" a few girls shriek. I looked Kellen up and down he is wearing casual looking jeans and a black t-shirt that makes his brown eyes seem even darker, then there's his black hair that seems to be just plan natural in the way it falls.

"Yes, we have all heard rumors, but what good are they if we don't know the truth or not?!" All the kids look at each other while Maka and Soul seem agitated. Then suddenly I'm surrounded by all the kids on campus.

"_Arletta! Is it true that you're a soul?!"_

"_Did your brother really help kill the kishin?" _

"_Is your hair naturally that color?!" _

I could only put my head in a hand and shake my head. I'm used to this already.

"No, I'm not a soul, I have my own soul, Yes, but Maka was the one who defeated him, And yes, has been sense I was born."

All the questions stopped then as I spoke, most of the boys just fainted while the others gawked. I couldn't help but send death glares as Kellen as he laughed.

"Soul, can we go now?" I asked as him and Maka tried to get the other students away from me.

"Make room people!" Maka yelled as everyone made a path. I really wasn't one for being noticed so, in all honesty when there was nothing but the sound of us walking up the stairs it irritated me a bit, that is until Kellen decided he want to be part of the group.

"Kellen do you think you could be less of a show off next time? Less encouraging more back off?" I could only shake my head Black Star and Tsubaki joined our little crowd. I was always told of how Black Star loved being a show off, don't every up stage him.

"You're one to talk Black Star." Death the Kid. Always wants symmetry. Soon him, Liz and Patty were now in our group of 9.

"Oh really? Well you have a symmetry problem!"

"Here we go…" Liz said as Kellen laughed I could tell that Kellen has been hanging out with my brother's group for a while. But I'm still wondering where his partner is.

"Well I can't help it!" Kid said then suddenly my upper arm was grabbed and I was pulled to a complete stop. "Take Arletta for example. She has a perfectly good mixture of black and white." I could only roll my eyes as Kid praised me.

"Ha-ha she's like a Dalmatian!" Patty laughed. Soul and Maka cracked a small smile as Black Star and Kid got into an argument, Tsubaki and Liz held their heads in shame as their Meisters got into an argument. Kellen and I exchanged looks then we both turned away from the other's gaze.

I don't know what that was but… I think his eyes just twinkled for a second… STOP! You did not think that, NOPE not at ALL!

"Maka!" We all turned as Maka's father Spirit came running down the corridor.

"Um… I just remembered I had a fight to attend to!" Black Star said. "Come on Tsubaki. Nice to metcha finally Arletta!"

"Oh that reminds me I got a mission right about now, Liz Patty." Kid said as he turned and walked away.

"Nice to meet you Arletta." Liz said as he sister smiled. They walked away following close behind Kid.

"Maka! Soul! I gotta-!" Spirit stopped short when he arrived to where we were standing. He looked at me then over to Kellen. "Oh- um…. Hi there!" Sprit said as he shot his hand out towards me. "Names—"

"Spirit, the death scythe." I said as I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Arletta, Soul's younger sister."

"Ah, well I don't mean to interrupt your tour, but Lord Death has asked that I give you two a message."

"Well it can—" Soul was saying but Kellen cut him off.

"I can finish the tour for Arletta, while Soul and Maka take care of things." I looked at Kellen, shock obviously present on my brother's face, while I just stared at him.

"Good, oh and when you finish come meet up with us in Lord Death's room." With that Kellen grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction of Soul and Maka.

ss

After an hour of the whole school we had one more spot before we headed to see Lord Death. "And here is our mission board, most of the time your Meister will be the one to sign you and them up on."

I rolled my eyes as he tried to flirt with me seeing as he signed up for a mission, he only wrote his name though. "So it's true you don't have a weapon?"

"Well, us I'm very picky about my weapon of choice."

"So you're just gonna sign up for a mission by yourself?"

"Well actually no, So how do you spell it?"

"'It'?" I said as he continued to write by his name,

"Your name, Arley." I growled at the nickname and the sudden, 'you're my partner' bs.

"A-R-L-E-T-T-A." I spelled out for him, he could only laugh at me suddenly being his partner.

"Alright, Arley. Let's see if we have a connection." He held out his hand towards me, and when I reached out to grab his, I instantly turned into my weapon form. "No way!" He shouted.

"What never met a weapon of two?" I asked with a snicker.

"No!" He shouted. He held one of the swords and I was able to look at his face. He was in total awe. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Are those rubies?" He asked as he touched the jewel that was on the hilt.

"Possibly." I said with a shrug.

"I guess I'm gonna have to train some, I've only used one sword." He said as I went back to my human form.

"Come on, Kelly." I said knowing he was glaring at me.

"Hey, don't call me that!" He said. I only laughed and replied with an 'ok, Kelly.'

ss

Soul and Maka weren't in the room when Kellen and I arrived; Lord Death was talking to who I believe would be the school nurse.

"… they might be in there for about a week…"

"They?" Kellen asked as we walked up to them. "Who's they?"

"Well… uh…" She looked at me then over to Lord Death for permission.

"What Ms. Marie is trying to say is that we had a little accident with and Evil Human." Lord Death said as he looked over to Kellen. "Kellen who might this be?"

"This Arletta Evans, Soul Evans sister, she was just brought here to—" Kellen didn't have time to finish before Lord Death interrupted him.

"OH! How could I forget!? Hi Arletta, nice to metcha!" He stuck out his hand and I instantly reached out to shake it.

"Spirit told us to come here when we finished the school tour." Kellen continued.

"Ms. Marie…" I said as I looked down at the ground. "Was it my brother and Maka who got into a 'little accident'?" I could tell by the way that Ms. Marie jumped back, that it was my brother. "How badly hurt are they?"

"Well… Soul's stitching on his chest was ripped open again; he didn't lose too much blood, and Maka, just a few scratches." Ms. Marie said, before anyone could say anything else I was taking down the hall back to the school I raced to the infirmary, and when I did I couldn't stand straight.

There one two hospital beds, was Soul and Maka. They looked more than scratched up, they looked like they were beaten to death. Soul's stitching was re-stitched while he had bruises and dried up blood on his arms and fore head. Maka she was bleeding from a busted lip and bruises covered her arms and a few on her cheeks.

"_It's a shame isn't it?" _I froze as I looked around for the voice. _"Here you are looking at the only two people who care for you tattered and bloody, and there was nothing you could do about it." _

"Who are you?" I asked as the door suddenly shut behind me.

"_I'm the one who did this to them." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **_**First Mission. Good or Bad?**_

I stood in shock as the voice snickered. _"Quit the surprise wouldn't you say?!" _ He started to laugh.

I started to block him out as I walked over to my brother's side. "Hey Soul, I don't know if you can hear me, but Kellen signed me up for my first mission with him tonight." I said as I placed my hand over his. "Don't worry I'll be sure to be safe." I looked up as the door opened slightly.

I saw it was Kellen, and he walked over to me. "Arley, we still got that mission tonight… I'm not sure if you want to—"

"I'll go." I said as I stood up from my chair. "I can trust Ms. Marie to take care of my brother."

"Yeah, she's pretty good at her job." He laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"So, where are we off to?" I asked as I walked out of the medical room. He was quick to follow behind me.

"We're just patrolling the area we're looking for an evil human that goes by the name of Hunter Logan." I tried to contain my laughter at the name.

"Why do all evil humans have to have such ridiculous names?" Kellen snorted at my comment. I could tell that we would get along pretty well.

$s$s$

"_So, my new friend is going on her first mission." _ He laughed at the idea. _"I tore up her brother and his friend, yet she'll still go out into the open and fight…" _he stood from his spot on the hill. He may be in Hell, but be damned, he was going to get out. He had a very special target that was going to make a perfect addition to his collection.

$s$s$

"Oh, come on kiddies, does everyone have to ruin my fun?!" Kellen stood in a fighting stance with his legs spread a part and one of my swords in each hand.

"We do when it's a crime!" Kellen shouted as he jumped into the air, only using his right hand to attack.

"Kellen, if you use both swords to attack it'll cause more damage!" I informed him as the Evil Human jumped away from the attack leaving Kellen standing in he's previous spot.

"How so? He'll just dodge them." He said as I appeared on the right sword.

"Attack him with both, one in one spot the other in another. Simple as that." I said while sighing.

"Well if you think it's so easy why don't you do it!?"

"If you insist." I said as I shifted into human form, only both of my arms were the tips of my swords.

"Oh, so you're sending the girl back out?!" Hunter Logan said as I shifted my foot. I watched him when he and Kellen where fighting, he's not one for attacking, but when he does he uses a bow and arrow. If you attack from the left, he'll move to the right, the same goes for attacking at the right.

"Well, you obviously don't know that I'm more skilled with my weapons then he is." I said as I kept an eye on the Evil Human. "Just know. Your soul will be mine!"

With that I jumped in the direction of Hunter Logan. Aiming for his left shoulder with my right blade, and his right hip with the left. That tripped him up. He couldn't escape, even if he jumped higher, I would follow after him.

My targets where hit dead on, we both broke away from each other than. He stood on a roof while I landed in front of Kellen. "Like that, trap him from going left or right." With that word of advice I shifted back into my swords and watched Kellen glare at them.

"Showoff." Kellen said as he repeated the same thing I did. Hunter Logan was now laying on the ground breathing in his last breath.

"Impossible… before… you couldn't even… hit me…."

"Sometimes a demonstration is all I need to defeat my enemy." Kellen said as I transformed in human form again. I crossed my arms and stood to the left of Kellen, my back facing him.

"Like I said before." I said as I raised my right arm. "Your soul will be mine." With that I walked over to the Evil Human as he tried to stand, he was on his knees and I made one swift slash across his chest.

"NO!" with his finally cry his soul appeared in front of me waiting patiently for me to devour it.

"We're defiantly going to have to train." Kellen said as I transformed my right arm back to normal.

"You know it." I said grabbing the red soul. "Better let lord death know we're okay."

"Oh… Right." He walked over to a window and breathed onto it. I rolled my eyes and finished off the soul. I noticed that Kellen had started talking probably to lord death. I walked over to him and looked into the window and there was lord death with Spirit.

"Splendid job you two!" Lord death said as he clapped his hands together. "Arletta, I do need to know, how many souls have you devoured before joining the DWMA?"

"97." I said as Kellen looked at me his jaw dropping.

"So we're 2 short from a witches soul!" He said.

"Wrong." I said as his happiness switch completely. "We as a team have 1 soul in total, technical I need 100 souls to be a death scythe, but—"

"But! She has to collect them all with her Meister." Lord death said interrupting me.

"Which means that the 97 Arletta has collected on her own will dissolve once devoured." Spirit said. "Therefore the only one that counts is the one the both of you gained."

"Actually, I gave the final blow in this fight." I said. "Which is why I said 97, I originally devoured 96 on my own."

"Oh Good!" Lord death said as Kellen glared at me.

"What?" I said to him. "You're the one who said this was a test trial to see if we could work as a team, so I wasn't going to collect a soul with a partner, I may or may not stick with."

"She has a point Kellen, perhaps after some training we can get you guys started on collecting your first few souls."

"Dammit and here I thought we were ahead of your brother and Maka." Kellen said making it seem more like a joke than us actually failing our first mission together.

"We'll report to the training room tomorrow after school." I said looking over at Kellen. "As soon as the final bell rings Kellen, otherwise, you can find yourself a new partner."

"Oh, I like your style Arley." He commented, making me growl. I turned on my heel and walked away from him. I heard him finished his conversation with Lord Death. Once he turns around though, it's going to be a lot of running for him. If he even cared really.

$s$s$

"It's nice to see you guys walking around." Tsubaki said as I sat with my brother and his friends outside. Maka had decided that we should have a picnic to congratulate me finally being in the school. I really hadn't wanted one, sense over the past month; Kellen has skipped out on all of our training lessons.

"You bet." Black Star said. "Now we can actually spar and play some ball!"

I laughed as did my brother. "Or we could just hang out and talk." Liz suggested.

"I actually wouldn't mind that." I said as Patty, Maka, and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Which reminds me Arletta, where's Kellen didn't you invite him to our picnic?" Maka asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance too, he's not in any of my classes and skipped out on all of the training sessions we had set up." I sighed. "I've spent the last month learning how to fight on my own. But it's kind of worthless."

"I wouldn't blame you." Soul said as looked away. "Kellen is a bit of a hopper. If your strict about fighting styles or show him up, he'll leave you within a minute."

"I'm in no rush."

"Good for you Arletta." Tsubaki said. "Besides I'm sure there is someone out there who wants to team up with a double weapon."

"Tsubaki is right." Kid said. "I would have loved to have a double weapon. But instead I got weapons."

"You should be grateful for that Kid." I pointed out to him. "Liz and Patty are very brave for being able to stand your symmetry problem."

"I do not have a problem!" Everyone laughed excluding Kid who started to sulk.

"Oh, Kid you take things to seriously." Liz said as she and Patty tried to cheer him up.

I smiled; I was glad I had met my brother friends, and that we got along so well. "Well on the bright side you'll get a chance to finally find someone compatible with you." Soul said.

"Really how do you figure?" I asked.

"At the beginning of the school year everyone gets used to their classes," Maka explained. "And then after a month, we hold the partners fair."

"Partners Fair?" I asked.

"A fair for the entire partner less weapons and Meisters. Who knows you might find your partner at the fair."

"Maybe…" I said.

"I'm hungry; can we get to this picnic now?" My brother asked making me laugh.

$s$s$

I walked around the Fair shyly and by myself. I was about to just leave, I had been here for an hour now and I was ready to just got home.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I sighed as I walked towards the entrance. Suddenly I was on my butt with a ton of weight on top of me and… were those lips on mine?! My eyes widened in fear before the lips on mine were ripped away.

"I'm so sorry!" The lips owner said as I was pulled to my feet. I was still in shock about the kiss that my hand went to my lips and touched them softly. "Are you alright?"

I finally looked up at the person who was talking to me and saw a boy, he was slightly taller than average and slim. He wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He has black hair that he had tied back in a short ponytail. He had very clear bright-blue eyes that my eyes couldn't leave.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." I said kind of girlishly. "I'm Arley… or uhhh…" He laughed at me as I struggled to talk.

"Arletta?" I nodded.

"How did you-?"

"You're name tag, I'm Rin." He stuck his hand out at me and I took his hand in mine. "Rin Asukura."

"Arely Simmions." I smiled.

The rest of the fair we both walked around talking about our lives and all that normal stuff you ask people. It was pretty fun. I learned a lot of thing about him like. He likes people although he can be a bit annoyed by them. He's kind and considerate of others, but often neglects the personal attachment. He is very secretive of his past and feelings. He has a soft spot for stray animals, especially cats. He is prone to make jokes a lot. He isn't one to accept no as an answer and is always trying to get stronger. He is constantly training his body and mind. Often he can be found either training or researching in the library. He can have a short fuse at times and is known to be sarcastic. He will do anything for the people he cares about. He is pretty laid back when it comes to decision making. He is loyal and determined to protect his loved ones. He is quick to fight and loves a good battle. He can be immature at times especially around people he dislikes. He is overprotective of people he loves who are weaker than himself…. And and … I'm rambling aren't' I?

The best part of knowing Rin was that he had no Idea me and Soul were related until I told him.

He never knew his father and lived with his mother until he was six. He and his younger brother where left at their bachelor uncle's doorstep and she hasn't been heard from since. His father was a meister and the trait was only passed down to Rin, although their uncle(their father's brother) was a weapon. He learned about the DWMA when he was eight and learned his father was a student until he was thrown out for eating human souls. He had prepared himself to join since. He was twelve when he his brother found a witch living nearby their town and went to destroy her. His younger brother lost his left leg and Rin received a nearly fatal blow to his heart, which he still has the scar from. He joined the school at fourteen and partnered up with a weapon shortly after joining. He's been in a coma for the last year due to a battle with a witch and his weapon moved on to another partner. He has recently woken up and is trying to fit back into the DWMA and make up for lost time and possibly find a new partner. Who I'm pretty sure is going to be me.

We both smiled happily when we went to the fairs wheel. It was my goal to show him everything to help him remember his past, but he seemed like he was having fun with just being with me.

"So Arley, are you a meister?" He asked as we sat down.

"Nope, I'm a weapon, Well actually two weapons." I said.

"Oh, Cool so you're two different weapons?" He asked as the wheel started spinning.

"Actually no, I'll show you if you're willing." I said taking his hands in mine.

"Uh…" He blushed lightly which made me blush. "Sure." He smiled.

I smiled and changed into my weapon forum. "Whoa! That's cool!" He said.

"Isn't it?" I asked.

"We're compatible too." Rin smiled. I smiled back changing.

We spent the rest of the day talking and such we became best friends and I went home with a giant crush and a phone number. I'm so glad that mission with Kellen went so horribly wrong.

$s$s$


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Who is Arletta Simmions?**

_There is a point in time, where every main character of any story has to tell their story. True many will say that so far, this story is mine, but things are going to take an interesting change. _

As I walked home, Rin would constantly text me making sure I was okay walking by myself. It was getting a little dark out and one of the things I have told Rin but regret to tell anyone else, is I'm afraid of the dark. Why? At my age am I scared of something so childish?

I wouldn't be able to tell you, nothing in my memory could give you some tragic back story or terrifying experience. No, actually as far as my memory serves… is probably the night when I was picked up at the DWMA, but Soul.

_Funny how I mention Soul. See I regret to inform you all that Soul and I aren't actually blood related. _

S$s$s$S

"Ah Soul Evans and family!" I turned quietly looking from Lord Death to a family, all silverettes, except for the Mother. Her hair a light blue, not quite as turquoise as mine but somewhere close. "I would like you to meet Arletta Simmions." That's right… that's my name… but… why is that all I can remember? "I assume you saw the documents, I had sent?"

"Yes, Lord Death." The father said. "My boy is also clear on the standards." I flinched out of reaction when a hand was placed on my head.

"I'm sorry to see you go like this Arley." Lord Death said. I turned to him with a big grin. He was very kind to me and I enjoyed Kid's company, but I didn't understand why I had to go. "We had fun our short little time together did we not?" He asked.

"Of course, will I be able to see you again?" I asked.

"Maybe in the future, but you have to promise you will take good care of yourself and be good for the Evans—"

"My family?" I asked with big wide eyes. Lord Death frowned for a split second, then he grinned. "Yes, your family."

I turned to see the family behind me again. "My family." I smiled.

S$s$s$S

So yeah, I am adopted, but recently, living by myself in the apartment provided to me, things… things I don't remember come flowing back._ BUZZ. _

I turned on my bed to look at my phone lit up with a message on it. I smile softly. "Rin…" I said before opening the text.

'_Glad you made it home OK._' I smiled softly about to reply when the lamp goes out in my room. I blinked and reached over turning on the lamp again, but no light came on. I started to freak out a little bit. Why won't it come on?

"Arletta…" I froze. That…. That voice….Do…Do I know it from somewhere? "Run…Run baby girl…" No… That's not Mrs. Evans….who… who was it? I tried the light again and it came back on, but by the lamp were… were documents, documents that weren't there before.

On them was a sticky note. 'Read this Arletta… You know what they are.' I don't know of any documents… or how someone got into my flat, but I knew whoever this person was, he or she signed their name with the letter A. Just as I was about to open the documents _BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ. _

I jumped about three feet and turned to my phone. Rin was calling. I picked up the phone and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Arley? Are you okay, it took a while for you to reply."

"Rin it was only—." I was cut short as I looked at the clock. It was just 7:50 when I opened his text, but now it was 8:15. "Never mind, sorry… I just…"

"You sound scared? Are you sure you're alright?" I looked around the room. I was more than scared. Whatever gave me the documents, could still be sticking around.

"Actually." I spoke. "I could use some company… I'll explain it to you when you get here." I said in the quietest tone possible.

"Alright… I'll be right over… Uh…. After I get your address." I smiled lightly and hung up sending him my address. Now that I knew he was coming over her could help me figure out what these documents are.

I reached over and opened the vanilla envelope and pulled out the first piece of paper.

S$s$s$S

"Lord Death?" A male asked as he approached Lord Death. "You asked for our assistance."

"Ah yes, Mr. Evans, I have a special request to ask of you and your family, if you are willing." Lord Death spoke. "I know your family is going through a lot, but I have… some words to tell you."

Mr. Evans nodded looking up at Lord Death. "Georgia, has passed away. She was killed by her weapon, Mark Simmions." Death spoke. "But… She has left in her will that her most trusted friend watch over her daughter."

"…What?" Mr. Evans asked taking the paper Death handed him.

"Georgia speaks of her daughter so fondly… but the cruel things that has happened to this young girl is… Is unbearable at such a young age." Death said. "So, I asking you, the guardian of this child… If I can erase her memories."

"You…You can do that?" Mr. Evans asked looking a little paler after looking at the document.

"Yes…"Death spoke.

"But you don't know where she is? Do you?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Dad!" A younger version of Kid yelled. Kid ran over to the two. "I can't find anything symmetrical of mine to help fit _her_." Kid said.

A young girl with turquoise hair came around the corner in clothes that were too small for her. She looked lifeless. "I am sorry." She said bowing her head in shame.

"Now, Kid. I told you to look for a shirt to at least cover her." Death said.

"But Father!" Death sighed softly before smiling. "Here young one." He said handing the young girl a black robe. She put it on looking a little more relaxed. "Thank you." She spoke.

"I see." Mr. Evans finally spoke. He walked over to the young girl and kneeled to her level. "Hi… I'm Mr. Evans….What's your name?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact lightly before looking off in a direction. "Arley…" She said softly.

"As you can see, she isn't very good with interaction with hands and…It's much too dark here for her to stay any longer." Death said.

"I understand." Mr. Evans said standing up. "I give you permission Death, I'll come by tomorrow with the family."

"Well, while you are at it, please let your wife and Soul, know about her with these documents." Death said as Mr. Evans nodded taking the documents and walking away.

S$s$s$S

Document 1

It has come to my knowledge that Arletta Simmions, or Arley was beaten by her father Mark and mother Georgia. However, on account to Georgia's will, Arley's life was put in danger if Georgia did not cooperate. The following is what was found on Georgia's will.

"_Dear to whoever it may concern,_

_My name is Georgia Simmions, wife of Mark Simmons and mother of Arletta (Arley) Simmions. For years I have sat by and watched as my husband took physical and violent action on my daughter. It was random… for the first two years of Arley's life, they were like a typical father and daughter. It all happened when Mark's mother came over for a visit, but she spoke of something that threw Mark over the edge when I had awoken Arley from her nap, she told Mark the news. _

_Mark shoved his mother outside and ran up to Arley, who was walking down the stairs and called him… "Daddy?" it… it was brutal to just stand and watch as he dragged my daughter the stairs by her hair. She started to cry in pain and cried out for my help, but… But I stood frozen as Mark punched her in the face, then gut, then he stormed off as Arley got up and ran to me. I held her watching Mark as he grabbed a lighter and ran upstairs._

_Both Arley and I could smell the smoke, he had burnt her room. Stopping the flames before they could reach the rest of the house. All of her toys and blankets, clothes, pictures, memories… ash, all that was left was the clothes she had on, and the stuffed teddy bear she came home with from the hospital, clutched in her little arms. _

_That same night when Mark locked her in her room with no dinner I feared for my life, he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. The phone gripped in my hand tightly as he pressed a knife to my throat. "Call anyone, and I will kill her." Was all he said. _

_This went on for years, Arley crying for me to help her every time Mark got shitfaced or was in a bad mood, she cried for me when she was hungry… when she was scared… She was terrified of the dark… and I would come to her. I would tell her to hush so Mark wouldn't wake. But one night her cried woke Mark first and he beat her… he beat her to the point where… where he grabbed a knife and slashed at her. He would yell at her telling her to shut up and to stop crying. If she didn't obey he'd slash her again. _

_When he returned to bed that night I was curled up pretending to sleep, but her pulled me out of the bed and slammed me against the wall. "It's time she realized that nothing, and no one can save her, so help me Georgia, you are going to beat our demon, or I kill it." _

_That's all she was to him. A demon… A hellhound…. It… Arley was no longer his child… and if I wanted her to stay alive, I would have to beat her. I hated it. One night I had caught my five, my five year old child cutting her wrist. She wanted to die. She wanted to escape the pain. My eyes filled with tears as I grabbed her into a hug and she flinched away from me. _

_It was hard. It was so hard to watch this happen to her, now that she is seven, I know she can make it to the next town over… she… she just has to. Tonight, I'm going to defend my daughter, and this will most likely end in my death, but… If it means she gets a happier life then I'm willing to die for her. Every mother is. _

_This is my story and my will, I want all of my money to go to my Daughters savings, I will transfer those to Lord Death for when she goes to the DWMA, and I want my long life friend S. Evans to take over the care of my child. I understand that Lord Death will get a copy of this will, and I hope either he had found Arley, or she has found him. _

_Georgia Simmions._

_P.S. Someone, I don't care who, tell my Daughter I love her and miss her so. Give her all the love she has missed out over the past five years of her life. "_

S$s$s$S

Rin walked into my room and I was sure the tears running down my face was enough for him. He dropped his bag and pulled the documents out of my hand lightly placing it onto the nightstand and pulling me into his chest. "Shhh… Shh… Shhh… its okay… It's all going to be okay…" He cooed as I cried into his shoulder.

After a while I calmed and gently pulled away from his shoulder. He smiled down at me and gently wiped the remaining tears away. I smiled softly and looked at his now tear stained shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt." I said softly. He smiled softly.

"It's nothing… It'll come out." He said looking at me glad to see me smile I suppose. "Want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"I'm… not entirely sure myself… but… those documents… they showed up when I was working on replying to you… the lights went out… and…" I looked off to the side. "I think… I think my mom… my biological mom… spoke to me… she told me to run then the lights came on and I found this on the documents…"

Rin took the sticky note and looked at it. "Any idea who A might be?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Alright, well no need to stress about it, it's late, so let's get to bed okay?" I looked at him and smiled softly.

It's amazing how much he and I have bonded sense that partner fair. Although it has been only a month, I'm glad to have met him. "Okay." I said softly. He helped me put my homework away and put the document I read about my mother's will into the envelope with the others and place it on my desk. "You know." I spoke. "My stepbrother and his partner live together… Should we start doing the same?" I asked with a small blush.

Rin grew this cat like grin making my blush grow. "Sure, thank goodness that tomorrow is Saturday, We can move all my stuff into this apartment, its way nicer than mine." I smile softly and nod.

"I'll help you move and everything." I smiled. Rin smiled back, "Good but only a few boxes should be what you are lifting nothing more." I laugh softly and punch his shoulder. "Okay you boy." I told him. I smiled leading him to the other room in the apartment with one of my pillows and blankets. I let him use the bathroom first and I sat down on my bed.

My father isn't dead… Maybe… Maybe just maybe, I could see if he loves me again…or if he even remembers me. "Mark Simmions." I say quietly looking at my necklace that Soul had gotten me, the one of his soul. "Who are you?" I asked softly.

S$s$s$S


End file.
